Love is among all of us A klaine story
by klainemeforever101
Summary: What happens when Kurt and Blaine find a bouncing baby boy on their doorstep
1. love among all of us

Chapter 1: An unexpected surprise comes in many forms

Blaine walked across his bedroom; Kurt asked him," What are you looking for?" Blaine just simply shrugged it off, because he didn't want to bother Kurt with his problems.

"It's nothing. I'm just getting ready for work; you know this by now since we have lived together for three years."

"It's because I have lived with you for three years that I know that there is something wrong. Are you looking for something?"

Blaine just finally gave up; **might as well tell him, I mean for god sake he is your husband. **"I can't find my report on the Broxin case. Have you seen it?"

"Honey, you put it in your briefcase last night before we had dinner." Kurt honestly could not believe still to this day how he ended up with such an amazing husband. "Now is that it, because you're about to late; it's already a quarter before eight."

"Thanks baby, I love you." They shared a deep and meaningful kiss like they do every morning.

"I love you too." Kurt then waited for Blaine to leave, to get ready for his job as a fashion designer. He still acted and sang, but after he won project runway he decided that fashion was the path he was supposed to follow. The only thing that really sucks is the fact that he can't spend a lot of time with Blaine as much as he used to. He knew that he needed to talk to Blaine about it, but couldn't bring himself to tell Blaine to work less because Blaine loved his job, and if the circumstances were reversed he wouldn't want Blaine to say it. So he sat home all day and sketched.

~Page Break~

At nine o'clock Blaine entered the house tired and all he wanted to do is enter his bed and cuddle with Kurt, but apparently that was not going

to happen. He saw Kurt on the couch crying into his knees. He did what his instincts told him. He rushed over to Kurt and wrapped him in his arms.

After 15 minutes of rocking Kurt back and forth he asked Kurt what was wrong. Kurt sat up and sadly said, "I was lonely without you. I started to become really sad."

Blaine said, "Hey, that's nothing to cry over." Blaine really had no idea why Kurt would cry over something silly as missing him.

Then Kurt quietly whispered, "But it's all the time. I didn't want to tell you because I could never tell you that I want you to spend less time at your job and more time with me, because it's unfair to you. You love your job."

Blaine tried to really understand all of what he was hearing. He then answered, "Not as much as you though. I can spend less time at my job, if that will stop making you cry. Because you are the love of my life."

~Page Break~

The alarm started to go off at 5:30 in the morning. Blaine woke up immediately right after it went off. Kurt just stirred in bed, so Blaine decided to let him sleep in. He got ready and waited in the kitchen while his breakfast was in the microwave. Kurt usually made breakfast, so he never really made breakfast. When his breakfast was done he went and sat at the dining table and ate in silence, then Kurt walked through the kitchen and sat in Blaine's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Blaine looked at him with big gleaming eyes. "How is my husband doing?"

Kurt smiled at him and told him, "Good, but a little mad that **my **husband didn't wake me up." Blaine chuckled and smiled his great big smile that he has. Kurt looked into his eyes and said, "Okay, I'm not mad

at all, but can I ask why you didn't wake me up?"

Blaine thought and said, "You didn't sleep good last night. You kept tossing and turning and mumbled my name. I had to play big spoon for you to stop turning."

"I'm sorry Blaine I didn't mean for you to stay up late last night and cuddle with me, because I was throwing a fit."

"It's okay. I don't like seeing you upset or sad. I get bothered by it, especially if I caused it."

"Please don't feel sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. You love your job and I love mine so…" Kurt looked away sheepishly.

"Hey, look at me. When I married you I said I would love you until the ends of times. I plan on doing so. So I have decided that I am taking the next 2 months off and there is nothing you can do to make me change my mind."

Kurt looked at Blaine in shock. He loved the man that was in front of him, but it was still hard for him to realize how he got a man such as Blaine Hummel-Anderson to be his. He felt tear escaping from the sides of his eyes. He drew Blaine into a deep hug and couldn't believe he would have a whole 2 months to just himself and Blaine. Once they broke their embrace they went into the kitchen to cook some real food and went into their bedroom to enjoy their company and their amazing food.

~Page Break~

"Okay are you ready? I want everything to be perfect. We haven't seen them in 8 months."

Blaine looked at Kurt and chuckled. Kurt looked at Blaine and sent daggers at him. And then said, "I know your laughing because I'm nervous and all, but we will get to be able to see mine and your family. It has been forever."

Blaine chuckled again, but this time in a somewhat sweet way. He loved when he saw Kurt getting all riled up. He then continued back to his packing making sure not to get Kurt mad at him if he wore wrinkled clothes out in public. Then there was a knock on their front door. As Blaine walked to the front door he thought all about their vacation to Ohio. Living in New York was kind of hard to travel to Ohio back and forth in short periods of time, because of their hectic work schedules. So eventually they just stopped visiting and calling. So if they ever got a long period of time, they immediately went to Ohio to visit their parents. All of the sudden all they hear was a feint cry and Blaine rushed to the door and really scared and curious about what was out there.

When he opened the door he saw a baby boy in a basket wrapped in a blue blanket with a note on top of him. He looked at the note and saw the bouncing baby boy's name. His name was AJ and he had the biggest blue eyes and darkest curls on his head. He looked so cute, but Blaine was more worried about why there was a baby on his front porch, which was on the 6th floor. Another thing that worried him was the fact that somebody intentionally put him on the 6th floor knowing that it was Blaine and Kurt's home, but once again that didn't matter. He yelled, "Kurt please get out here immediately. You have to see something." Kurt walked out and gasped as he saw Blaine with a baby in his arms.

Kurt looked at the sight in front of him and was feeling all of these different feelings floating in him. He asked Blaine, "Blaine honey what are you doing?" Blaine looked away from AJ and handed Kurt the letter. Kurt opened the letter and read. _To Kurt and Blaine. I know I didn't pick the best time to drop off AJ, I just know that he'll be better off with you guys. I really hope you guys adopt him and call him yours. The adoption agency can be a very tricky business. I also know that you guys wanted a baby, but never really found the right sergeant. You don't know me so please don't try and return him. I thought because his curls are like Blaine's and his eyes are like Kurt's that it will look like he belongs to you guys. He is 3 months old and healthy._

_Please raise AJ with care. ~Anonymous._


	2. little bundles of joy

Chapter 2: Little bundles of joy at the Hudmel residence

After reading the letter Kurt asked Blaine, "Do you think we should adopt AJ?" All Kurt got was a steady nod from Blaine.

All Blaine could think about was how beautiful AJ was. Blaine looked up at Kurt and said, "Would you like to hold him?" Once Kurt nodded excitedly, a thought popped into Blaine's head. "Why don't we take AJ with us to Ohio to meet our parents? They get to meet their grandson and he gets to meet his grandparents. I know that this is all very sudden, but I would really like our family get to meet him. What do you think?"

"I think that it would be perfect to introduce our new member of our little family to the rest of our big family."

~Page Break~

"Knock, knock. We're here!"

"Welcome back, Kurt and Blaine. We have been waiting…"

Kurt just smiled and said, "Carole and Dad I would like you to meet your grandchild, AJ Tiberius Hummel-Anderson."

Carole was the first to ask, "I have a grandson?"

Blaine was the first to answer, "Yes. We found little AJ right here, on our doorstep. His mother thought that Kurt and I would be better parents than her. So we're adopting him."

"May I hold him?"

"Sure." Kurt said. He chuckled when Blaine was reluctant. "He's held AJ the entire time, except when I held him, but Blaine believes that he should protect AJ from all of the dangers of the world. So you might want to be very careful or something bad will happen. I don't even know what he'll do."

Blaine chuckled and told Carole and Burt that AJ was asleep and please try not to wake him. Carole and Burt both laughed and told him that they both have raised children, so they know what to do.

~Page break~

At early morning all were asleep and then there was a sudden cry coming from Kurt's and Blaine's room. Carole and Burt both rushed into the room. Kurt and Blaine sat up in a shot, wondering what was going on, and then both Kurt and Blaine both rushed over to the worn-down crib.

Blaine was the first one to pick up AJ and was quietly cradling him and whispering quiet things to him. After AJ was done crying Blaine looked up and saw that both Carole and Burt have left, and Kurt was going back to the bed. "Where did everyone go?"

"Everybody left, once they saw how well you handled AJ, and eventually I started walking back to bed, because AJ was starting to go back to sleep."

"Really? Everybody thought I did well with AJ?"

"Yes. I have been telling you that you're good with children. Now that AJ is asleep are you going to come back to bed while you let AJ sleep or are you going to let him wake up because you want to cradle him for the whole night?"

"I'm coming back to bed, but let me put AJ back into his bed."

"Okay, but I'm not making any promises that I'll be awake when you come back."

~Page Break~

At 6:30 Kurt woke up and saw that Blaine made himself very comfortable playing the big spoon, like always.

He tried his hardest not to wake up Blaine, once he got out, successfully without waking up Blaine, he went to go check on AJ.

AJ was awake and just sitting there, moving around more quickly when he saw Kurt. Kurt picked him up and took him into the kitchen. "I bet your hungry aren't you little one?" AJ started flailing his arms up and down. "You know that you take after your daddy right. He always wants food. He is always bugging me, to cook more often so he can stuff his whole face." **Look at me talking to my child about his other daddy. Huh, I still can't rap my mind around it still. My child. I wonder what he'll call us if we're both daddy. Maybe I can be daddy K and Blaine could be daddy B. Those sound really good to me, I wonder what Blaine thinks about that. **Kurt was holding AJ while he was making a bottle. Once he finished making the bottle he went into the living room and sat down on the old couch and starting feeding AJ. AJ was gulping down the bottle; to Kurt's surprise he had a clean diaper.

At 8:30 Blaine slowly crept down the stairs. He knew Kurt and AJ were already awake, but he didn't really know about the others. Once he got down to the living room he only saw Kurt and AJ. "Is anybody else up?"

"No. Just AJ and I, and now you as well. AJ and I have been up since 6:30. He's already fed and is now just sitting in my arms. He really is cute isn't he?"

"He's cuter when he is in your arms."

"I thought you said you weren't a romantic." Kurt knew well enough that Blaine has got better at being romantic, even though it didn't always work out so well. "Would you like to hold our little slice of heaven?"

"I would love to."Kurt handed AJ over to Blaine. Kurt yawned very loudly. "Are you okay, Kurt? Are you tired?" Kurt nodded knowing that Blaine's mind was already convinced he was tired.

~Page Break~

Kurt was sadly forced back into his room to catch up on some much needed sleep. Honestly Kurt couldn't go back to sleep. The whole time he kept thinking of Blaine and AJ playing when they get back home. At 9:30 he told himself that he needed to get back up. When he finally reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked around and soon realized that no one was still awake besides Blaine of course.

"Hey where is everybody?" Kurt was a little befuddled that no one still got up.

"I thought you were supposed to be in bed, sleeping because I don't want you to pass out, due to exhaustion."

"I'm okay we've only had a baby for a few days." Kurt pointed out. A little mad that Blaine was telling him to go back to bed, he wanted to also be a father to AJ as much as Blaine.

"Hey don't get mad. I know you love AJ, but I also worry about you. I know you, I know you don't need me worrying about you, but I just do."

"Blaine I'm fine. Now can I please hold my son?"

Blaine handed over AJ to Kurt. Kurt looked down at AJ and smiled and started whispering soothing things to him. Eventually AJ fell asleep. Kurt felt a certain pair of eyes, glaring at him almost like they were telling him to go back to bed, he was tired of fighting over this. "Blaine I don't need you glaring at me. I can handle myself."  
"Fine Kurt, but you do not get to complain about you being tired, do you understand me?"

"Yes mom." Kurt said sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Come what Anderson may

Knock. Knock

"Blaine are you sure you really want to let your parents meet our child. I know that your parents are more accepting now, than when we first met, but do you think they will be accepting of a child?"

"Kurt, baby, I know it can be scary, but my parents love me and you, so they will just love AJ."

After saying that the door swung open and out came Mrs. Anderson with her arms stretched out.

"Kurt, Blaine long time no see."

Before she got to envelop them in a hug she noticed something hanging off of Kurt's arm. After quick inspection, she realized it was a baby seat.

"Blaine, umm... what is that?" She pointed to the baby seat.

"Mom can you go get Dad, so we can tell you together."

Quickly Mrs. Anderson rushed off to go get her husband.

"See I told you it wouldn't get bad." Blaine said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you smirk at me."

Mr. and Mrs. Anderson came down the stairs quicker for someone their age.

"Ok Mom and Dad why don't you guys sit down and will tell you our news." After they both sat down at the expensive dining room table Blaine started talking, " Ok. Right before me and Kurt left for Ohio we heard a cry, so when I checked outside and I found AJ and me and Kurt are planning on adopting him. Then we came to Ohio to introduce him to you guys. So," dragging out the "o" much longer than needed," You guys are grandparents!"

To say Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were a loss for words would be a understatement. "uhh... Do you guys think that raising a baby is the best idea?" said Mrs. Anderson.

"Mom how could you say that? We love him and we're going to raise him no matter what you say!" Blaine said feeling astonished that his mother said that.

"Blaine I think what your mother is trying to say is that do you want to raise a baby in a world full of hate."

Kurt finally piped in," We know that it isn't the best situation to raise children in this world, but without us, AJ wouldn't have a home. The United States is changing rapidly. 31 out of the 50 'states legalized gay marriage as well so more than half of the country approve of gay couples. And I'm sorry that you don't approve of me and Blaine having a child together." With that Kurt and Blaine got AJ and went back to the car with their bags.

~Page Break~

Kurt and Blaine finally arrived back in their home in New York.

"Ugh... I am tired!" Blaine said falling face first in the couch. "Can you please put AJ down?"

"Uhh... Blaine where would we put him down at? We still haven't bought him anything... to be quite frank."

"Are you saying that we have to go and but everything for him tonight?"

"No, but we should at least go and but him a crib, blankets, diapers, wipes, and baby powder at LEAST."

"Kurt can you do that while I look after AJ here, you have a better taste in things than I do. I mean you pick out my outfits half of the time."

"Really Blaine, YOU really want me to carry that big crib all by myself, ok, looks like somebody really wants to sleep on the couch tonight." Kurt said already starting to grab his jacket, looking back giving him his best do-it-or-you-suffer glare, which was a very good glare.

"Ok, Ok, geez you don't have to glare at me Kurt especially threaten me, gosh I thought we were done with that. "

"Apparently not, but with more time you will learn."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Early Risers

Crying. Crying. That's all that can be heard at 2:26 A.M.

"Blaine can you please get him, he's crying and he has always been better with you."

"Kurt he is good with you too. You just don't want to get out of bed."

"Exactly. Now get out of bed and go see what's the problem."

Blaine got up, leaving the warmth of his side of the bed, and made his way over to AJ's room. Once he entered the room, he noticed that AJ was laying in the crib, crying, so he mad his way over to the crib, picked AJ up and he couldn't feel anything wrong with him in the diaper. So he tried to feed him that also didn't work, then he got worried, but an idea popped into his head, so he put AJ back in the crib tucked him into the blankets. Once that was done he went and sat in the recliner that he and Kurt bought that previous night, and started singing.

**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on**

You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

**Before you met me, I was a wreck**

But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life

Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

**Let's go all the way tonight**

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

**My heart stops when you look at me**

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach**

Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets

I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

**Let's go all the way tonight**

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

**My heart stops when you look at me**

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream**

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

**My heart stops when you look at me**

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

Kurt listened to the whole thing remembering the time Blaine sang that for him at Dalton the day he was supposed to be spying out the completion. He got up when Blaine was about to be done and made his way to AJ's room. He stood in the doorway noticing that AJ was falling asleep.

Kurt whispered, "Blaine, come on he has fallen aback asleep lets do the same."

"Ok. Let me kiss him goodnight though would you like to join me?"

Kurt nodded and made his way over to AJ's crib and placed a small kiss on his forehead. After Blaine kissed AJ on the forehead they made there way to bed to sleep for the remainder of the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kurt! Kurt!"

"What Blaine?"

"Did you go into my study?"

"Yes. I went in their to clean it. It really is a mess in their Blaine."

"You know not to go in there. I don't like things moved around to where I cant find them!"

"Blaine seriously don't make a big deal out of this. I just cleaned and organized."

"There we go again with the cleaning and organizing again."

"Blaine your acting like a child. Just stop!"

"I'm acting like a child you would murder me if I messed with your sketches."

"Your right, but at least I can keep my area clean!"

"Like your the cleanest person in the world!"

"I'm not, but I'm not the filthiest either."

"God, just be quiet I can only take so much of your girly voice!"

Kurt shut up immediately. Blaine knew that was Kurt's one insecurity. That one comment made his whole face drop. He felt a warm liquid trying to break free from his eyes, but he fought them down with all of his might.

After that comment Blaine knew he really overstepped his boundaries. He looked over at Kurt he saw how upset he looked and that shattered his heart into a million pieces.

"Kurt, I'm sor-"

"Don't. I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"Kurt, ple-"

"I've already made up my mind Blaine."

~Later that night~

Sitting there in their bed was terrible without Kurt. It felt cold without him, and he was lonely. He really wished Kurt was there with him. He knew it was his fault that Kurt wasn't sleeping with him. He had to fix this somehow.

It really sucked sleeping on the couch. Even though it was leather and comfy it wasn't the same without Blaine to hold him and his steady heartbeat to drift him off into a peaceful sleep. He was just glad AJ was still asleep and not crying.

Kurt nor Blaine fell asleep that night. AJ just slept through the whole night for the first time in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The couple across the way

.Knock

Kurt answers the door and finds his neighbor that lives across from him, Kayley. "Kayley what's wrong?"

A hesitant Kayley answers," Christopher has been drinking again. Can I please sleep on your couch tonight?"

"Yea no problem. Blaine's out with AJ anyway."

Kayley walked through the front door very quietly. As she walked by Kurt noticed something very familiar. She had the most worse fashion sense ever wearing a dress with smiley faces on them, with converse, and last but not least her hair combed up into 2 large pony-tails. She looked just like Rachel.

Kurt finally spoke up after he saw that Kayley has sat down on the big leather couch. "How badly drunk is he now?"

"He's been drinking for 3 hours now. About 13 shots. He's just bringing out his true colors."

"Why are you still with him? You deserve way better."

"I know I just love him still."

They didn't get another word out before they heard screaming from the lobby of the 6th floor. They bolted out of the apartment and walked into a terrible sight before them. Christopher was holding a bottle and waving it at Blaine.

"You faggot, you shouldn't be allowed to have a child. Your child will go to hell just like you!" Yelled Christopher, but not really yelled more like slurred.

Blaine yelled back, "Keep quiet you small minded asshole. At least I have someone that really loves me!"

"You wouldn't know what love is. What you have is sick and wrong!"

"Love is love not sick, it's just love."

Then before another word could get out Christopher threw a punch at Blaine landing it square in his jaw. Blaine slumped back.

Blaine got up quickly totally ignoring the sound of AJ's cry and throwing a punch, hitting Christopher straight in the nose. After that everything became black. The next thing Blaine knew was that he was waking up on his side of the bed in yoga pants shirtless.


	7. Chapter 7

"Blaine honey are you okay?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"yeah I'm fine a bit sore but manageable. how are you and AJ doing?"

"we're fine because the big man of the house saved us."

"you know I like it when you call me the big man of the house."

"that's why I do it do you need ice for your knuckles."

"that would be nice."

Kurt got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen to make an ice pack. Kurt then here crying coming for A J's room.

he went straight to AJ's room revealing Blaine Holding AJ rocking him back to sleep. blaine them put him back in his bed and watched and snuggle with his blanket.

Blaine and Kurt walked out back into the living room. "okay Blaine lay back down on the couch let me help you." Blaine obeyed.

Kurt put the already melting ice pack on Blaine's knuckles. Blaine relax immediately feeling a cool sense on the stinging pain that was on his knuckles.

Knock. Knock.

Kurt got up up to check the door. He opens the door to a surprise there laying on the ground was a sobbing Kayley.

"What happened Kayley?"

"I left Christopher" she stuttered.

"How and why I thought you loved him?"

"Can we please just go back into your house so I can tell you"

"Yeah come on Blaines on the couch and AJ's asleep"

They walked into see Blaine passed out on the couch Kurt laughed at this. Blaine usually just passes out every time something important happens that doesn't involve him.

They walked to the joint dining room / kitchen. He gently put Kelly down on the seat and set to work on to teas. When he was done he walked back with 2 cups of herbal tea.

"Okay Kaylee start from the beginning."

Kaley simply nods holding onto the tea like her life depended on it. "okay after you got Blaine and AJ in your apartment I went to ours and dragged Christopher telling him what he did was wrong. He simply scoffed and told me how could I be with someone as messed up as you. I told him that he gave just enough practice. he slapped me and I told him to get out and I never want to see you again. He got up and left my mumbling curse words. after that i came here."

"Oh Kayley its okay." Kurt said going over to Kayley holding her whispering positive words into her ear.

when he let go he heard a groggy noise. probably just Blaine waking up. "hey kayley would you like to stay the night have a fun night together?"

"that would be lovely thank you Kurt."

" no problem."

that night they had a spa night filled with massages anf laughter mostly just Blain and AJ but Kayley laughed a lot too.

they fell asleep peaceful and joyful for once in awhile.

end of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Title: Friends for a long time

After 2 weeks Kayley finally started to get back into her normal routine. That gave Kurt, Blaine, and AJ relief. Everything was normal again until…

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Blaine got up and went to the front door. He opened it to only reveal his long-time friends Wes and David standing there with their baby girl, Annabelle.

"Oh my god, Wevid! I've missed you guys so much! How is Miss Annabelle doing?" Blaine all but bombarded them.

Wes answered, "She is doing amazing, while daddy two over here is very close to crying himself to sleep. He could not for the life of him get her to go to sleep apparently Daddy Wes needed to read a bed time story. I secretly think he's enjoying every minute of being a stay at home dad."

Blaine waved for them to come in, they gladly accepted. "Do you remember when we were in High School and you guys couldn't admit your feelings, but look at you now, happily married for 6 years and have a 2 year old girl who's just as cute as a button." Blaine said the last part to Annabelle in a cute child-like manner.

"Blaine what did I tell you about being loud when I'm trying to put down AJ?"

Before Blaine could speak both Wes and David rushed over to Kurt and AJ.

"When did you guys get a baby?" David asked curiously.

"Umm…about a month ago." Kurt said.

"What?! How could you not tell us about you guys getting a child?" Wes said quickly.

"Yeah, we've been kind of busy lately."

"Well I am hurt." Wes said dramatically. He was always the dramatic one of the two.

Annabelle walked over to Wes, "Daddy Wes are you okay" She asked scared. She started to sulk softly thinking her daddy was hurt.

"No, No sweetheart I'm fine just do not cry or I'll start to cry. I promise I'm okay." Wes said crouching down to get on eye level.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Annabelle gave her daddy a big hug. Wes gave the hug back pulling her on his hip.

David asked," So how old is he?"

"From what we gathered he is 4 months and 2 days old." Blaine said.

"How did you guys get AJ?"

"We found him on the doorstep with all the paperwork."

"Do you guys know who the biological parents are, because he looks a lot like both of you?"

"Actually no, we don't know. The note said we know her, but to never try and contact her."

"Wow he will have an interesting time telling everyone about where he comes from." Wes pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure AJ has fallen asleep during our chat."He was correct. AJ was laying his head on Kurt's chest. "I'll be right back I'm just going to put him down. With that Kurt left leaving Annabelle, Blaine, David, and Wes in the living room.

"So Wes how's life being as a bioengineer?"

"Pretty well. I mean I get paid well and have good hours, so can't complain."

"And David how is being a stay at home dad been?"

"Good like Wes says, but very tiring."

"David can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything. Honey can you take Annabelle somewhere so Blaine and I can have some privacy?"

"No problem, I'll take her to the outside park." Wes gave David a quick kiss and got Annabelle and took her outside.

"So what's up Blaine?"

"How did your parents take you and Wes having a baby?"

"Really well actually. They weren't so thrilled of Wes's and my wedding, but they fell in love with Annabelle. Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, my parents weren't all that excited with me and Kurt having a baby."

"Wow that must really suck."

"It does; have any advice?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. They'll come around."

~Page Break~

About 30 minutes later Annabelle and Wes came back to see Kurt, David, and Blaine with coffee, sitting in the living room talking. We decided to make his presence known. "Hiya everyone!"

"Hiya? Where is my Wes?" David asked.

"Right here." Wes said with discomfort.

"What happened?" David sighed.

"Nothing."

"Wes?"

"Fine, I had a problem at the park, but its fine, over."

"What happened?"

"Some kid made fun of Annabelle for having 2 dads."

David got up and went to Annabelle quickly."Are you okay princess?"

"This kid was super mean to me." Annabelle sobbed.

"It's okay Papas here." He kept repeating that till Annabelle put her arms up wanting to be picked up. David did so, cuddling her. She soon drifted off into a fitful sleep.

"What happened Wes?"

"From what I understood from Annabelle was that Annabelle was playing in the sandbox while I was sitting at the bench. An older boy no more than 6 came up to her and started playing with her. He then asked where her mommy was and Annabelle said she didn't have one. The boy said everyone has one. She said she had two daddies. The boy then called her a freak. She then started to cry and I rushed over so did the mother of the boy. She asked what was wrong. He said I called her a freak because she doesn't have a mommy. I think the mother understood what was happening. She scolded her son and apologized profusely to me, but Annabelle was still sad. Then we came here."

"Ugh Wes, you should know better."

"I'm sorry she said she was okay, but I saw something wrong in her eyes and when she has that look she usually only talks to you. So I took her to you."

"Just don't let this happen again Wes."

"Okay."

"I think we should probably leave Kurt and Blaine." David said.

"We understand. Bye guys." They hugged each other and Wes and David left with Annabelle still in David's arms.

"Well that was nice until the last part." Kurt commented.

"Yeah it was good to talk to them."

~End of Chapter 8

A/N: So umm… Hola readers, thank you all for reading and reviewing. Please pass this story on and review. I would like to give a shout out to my close friend who I'm pretty sure will be reading this the moment I post this because she's just that amazing. She's actually a writer to. So Hey Katrina hoped you enjoyed my little rant.


End file.
